


Life is a Fairy Tail

by InfernityChick



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Elements, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, Romance, blue pegasus - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick
Summary: I do not own Fairy Tail!  What would happen if Natsu had a brother, Lucy had a sister, and Luxas had a sister, and they all became friends.  Not only that, but they were all destined to save the world from a darkness that puts even the Ten Wizard Saints power to shame?  Will they be able to save the world, or will they let their feelings get in the way?  Eve/OC, Hibiki/OC, & Erza/OC.  Slight AU.  Reviews welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think of this story. See you next chapter bye~bye.

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore – a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace - for most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they’ve devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild who would no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.  
However, that isn’t the beginning of our story… Hundreds of years before the kingdom of Fiore was founded and magic was widely used, there was war and chaos everywhere. The world needed a hero… well, more like four of them. And thus, the elementals – the only four magic-users – were born, each controlling a unique natural element: wind, fire, earth, and water. These four were able to put an end to all the fighting, however, they each lost their lives in the process. But, not all was lost! Before they passed, they shared their last ounces of magic energy with all of humanity, and the ones who were able to harness that magic became what were soon known as wizards. A few centuries later, four extraordinary wizards were born with the souls of the previous elementals within them. Are they fated to fall in the footsteps of their past lives, or will they make their own mark in history?


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh, I’m so bored...” groaned a blonde girl – about the age of seventeen – as she sat at in loud bar. However, this was no ordinary bar; it was the bar of the wizard guild known as Fairy Tail. The blonde had a light blue Fairy Tail insignia imprinted on her left shoulder blade, shown off by her dark blue racerback tank top. As the young girl laid her head lazily on the counter top, the famous female wizard model with long white hair – Mirajane Strauss – came up to her from behind the bar counter.  
“Well then, why don’t you go on a job request, Aria?” Mirajane suggested as she cleaned some drinking glasses.  
“I would, but I have to wait for Kai. We’re supposed to go on a job together today, and he said he would meet me here-” Just then, Aria was interrupted by two boys that busted through the guildhall doors. One boy – who was about Aria’s age with salmon-blonde hair – was racing another – that was a few years older and had pure salmon-colored hair.  
“I WIN!” exclaimed the younger boy.  
“NO! I WIN!” retorted the older one. The two kept arguing, until they finally reached the bar and saw the blonde.  
“ARIA, I WON RIGHT!?” they both shouted at her simultaneously, causing the blonde to start laughing.  
“Yup, the two of you are definitely brothers. Come on Kai, you said that we were going on a job today.” she responded as she grabbed the salmon-blonde-haired boy’s arm, and pulled him to the huge job request board.  
“So, which one do you wanna go on?” Kai asked casually as they both perused through the multitude of flyers attached to the board.  
“I don’t know... How about this one?” Aria suggested while grabbing slip of paper in front of her from the board.  
“Let me see... It says that we need to get defeat a monster that’s terrorizing a town... for 500,000 jewel!” Kai exclaimed.  
“All we need to do now is get Zola.”  
“Do you really think she’ll want to go? I mean, she’s been really upset ever since the whole Laxus incident.”  
“I know, but she loves this type of job, so this might be just the thing she needs right now.” Aria replied, and Kai agreed in the end. So, the two teens walked out of the guild – request in hand – to go and retrieve their friend.  
Meanwhile, Zola – younger sister of the recently infamous Laxus Dreyar – was in her apartment and listening to music. While listening to her music, she kept thinking of her brother and how he’s been ever since he was kicked out of the guild. She had seriously considered leaving the guild as well, however, her friends and brother didn’t want her to leave and convinced her to stay. Zola was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock – more like a pounding – at her door. “Who could that be?” she wondered to herself.  
“ZOLA!” the voices of Kai and Aria shouted through the door. ‘Of course.’ Zola thought as she got up from her chair and went to open the door.  
“Hey Zola, you wanna come on a job with us?” Kai asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, we have to defeat these monsters that are terrorizing a town. We know how much you love fighting monsters, and we get 500,000 jewel for it too. So, what do you say?” Aria asked eagerly.  
“Well, I don’t know...” Zola replied hesitantly.  
“Oh, come on! You’ve been like this ever since Laxus left! Listen, I can understand why you’re upset, but I think it’s about time you come out and go on job requests with us again.” Aria declared adamantly.  
“Yeah, our team’s just not the same without you.” Kai added.  
“Fine, I’ll go if it’s that important to you guys.” Zola sighed.  
“Yay!” the two excited wizards exclaimed as the three got ready and set out on this brand new adventure. With the whole team finally together again, they made their way to the train station – clearly excited about their new job – even though they had no clue of the twists and turns their lives were about to take.


	3. Chapter 3

“A-Are we there yet?” Kai asked painfully through dry heaves. Sadly, his motion sickness was so bad that as soon as any mode of transportation he was on started moving he would get really sick, but then again that was the same for any dragon-slayer. In that way alone, he was just like his fire dragon-slayer older brother, Natsu Dragneel.  
“Not yet, we still have about two hours left to go.” Zola responded blankly while cleaning her magic gun.  
“Ugh...” he groaned agonizingly. The whole way there Kai was trying not to vomit, Aria was writing in a small notebook, and Zola finished cleaning her gun and started reading a spellbook. Those two hours flew by for the two girls; however, it seemed like an eternity for Kai.  
“Attention passengers, we have now arrived at our destination. Please, depart safely and have a nice day.” announced the conductor over the loudspeakers.  
“Yeah! We’ve finally stopped moving!” Kai exclaimed happily as he bolted off the train.  
“I’ll never understand how he can get so motion sick, and then the moment we stop moving he’s fine again.” Zola laughed, however, she received no response from Aria. In fact, Aria had a very distant look in her eyes and seemed completely lost in thought. Zola waved her hand in front of her friend’s face. “Hello? Earth to Aria!”  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Aria answered with a, “huh?”  
“Come on, we gotta get going. You feeling alright?”  
“Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind is all. Come on, we need to catch up to Kai.” Aria said cheerfully as she took Zola’s arm and led her off the train.  
“Okay then, but if you need to talk you know I’m here.” Zola informed, worried about what Aria was thinking exactly.  
“I know.” Aria replied gratefully. ‘I don’t know why, but for some reason I got a bad feeling. Must just be my imagination.’ Aria thought to herself as the two girls exited the train and caught up to the energetic Kai. He immediately questioned what had taken them so long, but they just dismissed it as nothing. The group continued their journey to the town for their job, and once they were a little ways away they decided to take a short break. They had no idea that two young men from another guild were on the same job as them, and had just arrived.  
However, Zola sensed them and asked, “Who’s there?!” as she pointed her gun in the strangers’ direction.  
“Just as your profile says: smart, beautiful, and – oh – an earth-magic user.” said one of the young men. He was a little on the tall side, looked maybe a year or two older than Zola, and had dirty blonde hair.  
“How did you...?” Zola asked as she slowly lowered her gun, but she was still clearly suspicious of the two males.  
“Oh, how rude of us – we have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Hibiki Laytis of the Blue Pegasus Guild Trimen, and I know all of this information because I am an archive-magic user. I am truly honored to be in the presence of such beautiful ladies.” Hibiki flirted shamelessly.  
Zola leaned over to Aria and whispered, “He seems sketchy.” She then just glared at the archive wizard - clearly annoyed by his playboy attitude. The other male was a bit shorter than Hibiki – but was about the same height as Aria – had bright blonde hair and a huge smile on his face.  
“Hello there, my name is Eve Term of the Blue Pegasus Trimen, and what may I call you, beautiful?” the boy asked Aria as he held her palm and kissed the back of her hand. Aria looked at him skeptically, but answered his question nonetheless.  
“WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE! Why are you two even here?! This is our job!” Kai asked the two boys angrily.  
“I guess there’s no sense in beating around the bush.” Hibiki sighed. “We were sent here – from Blue Pegasus – to help you three with this job, since this monster seems to be quite formidable, and there isn’t much information known about it. The guild masters thought it would be a good idea for us to work together.”  
“We don’t need your help! We can do this on our own!” Zola argued.  
“Well, we have orders from both Master Bob and Master Makarov to help you three, so whether you like it or not we have to work together on this.” Eve retorted, making Kai pout and Zola growl in frustration.  
“Oh come on guys, don’t be like that. This might make things even more interesting.” Aria said optimistically.  
“Fine, but I still don’t like it!” Kai stated and continued pouting.  
“Same here.” Zola agreed.  
“Wait a second, you said that you’re both part of the ‘Trimen’ – and if I’m correct, ‘tri’ means three – so where’s the third member?” Aria asked curiously.  
“He was actually asked to go on a different job, so just the two of us came.” Eve answered happily.  
“Oh, I see. Anyway, back to the job, we should first gather as much info as we can on this thing.” Aria suggested.  
“Yeah, we should ask around town and see if the citizens can tell us anything about it. We may even be able to figure out its weakness.” Zola added excitedly.  
“Good idea.” Hibiki replied, so the group made their way into the town. For the rest of that day, the five wizards tried to gather as much information that they could. They were able to deduce that this creature normally attacked at night and was deadly, but that was about all they could gather from the villagers. Every time they tried to ask anyone about it they immediately avoided the question and tried to hide from the wizards. Was this monster truly that frightening; and if so, what were these five about to get themselves into?


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset soon approached, and the group was perched on top of a cliff that overlooked the town. Zola observed Hibiki as he used his archive magic to try finding more information about the monster, but he had no such luck. Zola tried to act civil – well, more like fought the urge to fight him – however, as the day progressed the two actually had a pretty decent conversation and became “friends,” if that’s what you want to call it. Kai went to sleep in his tent – waiting for when they were going to strike – since he didn’t want to witness Eve and Hibiki flirting with Aria and Zola the entire time. Aria, however, sat at the edge of the cliff, deep in thought. ‘I still have that bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen. Does it have something to do with this job, or is it…?’ Her thoughts trailed off when she was interrupted by a certain golden-haired playboy who sat down beside her.  
“Is everything alright?” Eve asked worriedly. It may have just been her imagination, but Aria thought she heard true concern in his voice – not just that fake playboy trickery that they use to make you think they care.  
“It’s nothing really, just thinking.” she replied quietly as the sun finally set.  
“Alright everyone, time to move out.” Hibiki announced while Zola went to wake up Kai – which consisted of her using her magic to shake the ground beneath him, and scare him half to death – and they all gathered together. “Since we don’t know a lot about this thing, try not to fight it alone. Using Archive, I was able to find out that the creature is somewhere in the town right now – but I couldn’t locate it directly for some reason – so stay sharp out there. I’ll stay here and keep communications up using telepathy, so inform the others immediately if you find it, got it?” They all understood the plan and were ready to go, so they quickly made their way down the cliff, not knowing the danger they would soon encounter.  
Once the four wizards infiltrated the town, they all split up, and Aria was the one to find the monster. Even though Hibiki told the others where she was, it would still take them a few minutes to get to her location. The monster appeared to be a massive zombie-like wolf with gray skin and was gnarling through its oversized teeth. The minute it saw Aria, it dashed toward her and slashed its sharp claws at her, cutting her arm pretty badly before she even knew what happened. She tried to use her wind magic in an attempt to send it flying back, but it had little effect with her only being able to use one arm. Aria kept casting spells as she ran from the disgusting beast, but she tripped over something and fell to the ground. She struggled to get back on her feet, and when she looked back she saw that the monster was only a few feet away and ready to attack. The beast jumped toward the terrified wizard, but fate decided to lend the girl a helping hand.  
“White Fury!” Eve declared, sending a small snow storm at the monster and it flew back about fifty feet. “Come on!” Eve frantically grabbed Aria’s hand and ran away from the monster. It was able to regain its bearings and quickly chased after the two wizards. The pair took a few turns through the town, and then Eve decided to stop in the center of town. He told Aria to stay behind him when the monster finally came into sight. “White Out!” Eve casted the spell, sending a larger snowstorm than before at the beast – burying it in heavy magic snow. After the creature was trapped, the two witnessed it suddenly disintegrated into a pile of ash.   
“What the– it just turned to ash.” Eve stated confusedly. Aria didn’t have the strength to say anything as she tiredly leaned against a nearby building and held the wound on her arm, which was deep and bleeding heavily. When Eve finally noticed, he asked her what happened, and she told him the creature slashed at her arm before he got to her. Aria began to feel lightheaded, and when she tried to stand on her own she just slumped over again. Kai and Zola were just about to catch up with Aria and Eve, but Hibiki told them all to come back to the cliff. Eve carefully slung Aria’s good arm over his shoulder and helped her back to the campsite. When they all arrived back at the camp, Zola bandaged Aria’s arm with her medical kit, and they all decided that they needed to get some rest after the day’s events. Zola and Aria slept in one tent, Kai was in a different tent, and Hibiki and Eve were in another. During the night, for some reason or another, Zola was unable to fall asleep. She felt as though an evil presence was nearby, watching them. She thought that it may have just been her imagination, but it felt too real to her. All night, Zola drifted in and out of consciousness, with the feeling of foreboding darkness would not let her sleep peacefully. Is what Zola felt the same strange feeling of evil Aria had sensed earlier? If it is, will they be able to stop it in time, or is it already too late?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the group went to inform the townspeople that the monster had been successfully defeated. The snow from the battle had melted overnight, so the town was at last back to normal. After the wizards received their payment – and split the money evenly amongst themselves – they decided it was about time to head back home. Hibiki and Eve decided to tag along with the Fairy Tail wizards to make sure they got back safely, but not without Kai arguing about it first. On the train ride back to Magnolia – while Kai was busy dealing with his motion sickness – Eve and Aria talked as well as Hibiki and Zola. When the train reached the Magnolia station, the group departed the train as Kai ran off saying, “See you later, love-birds!” Zola shouted back in denial, but they all still blushed at the comment. However, they quickly realized that they would soon part ways, since Hibiki and Eve’s train back to Blue Pegasus would be arriving soon.  
“So, I guess this is goodbye. We probably won’t see each other for a while.” Aria said dejectedly to Eve as she looked at the ground, not understanding why she felt so upset about the situation.  
“I doubt that. I have a feeling that we’ll meet again sometime soon.” Eve said optimistically.  
“Yes, this isn’t the end. We’ll definitely see each other again.” Hibiki added.  
“I hope you’re right.” Zola replied as the boys’ train came rolling into the station. Hibiki and Eve boarded the train and waved goodbye as the two girls did the same. The girls watched as the train road off until it was out of sight and then walked back to their homes. Neither one understood why they felt so distraught by the boys’ departure, while the thought of never seeing them still loomed in the air. Similarly, the Blue Pegasus boys felt the same feeling of sadness as they got closer to their guild and farther away from their new friends. Will these teens be able to meet again, and – more importantly – will they understand the feelings that they have for each other?


	6. Chapter 6

After Eve and Hibiki went back to their guild, Aria and Zola were strangely upset and decided to take a short break from jobs for a while – in order to sort out their feelings. While the two girls were gone, Kai went on missions with Team Natsu, and afterwards started hanging out with the famous Erza Scarlet more. The duo started to go on more missions together – just the two of them – and it was obvious that they were becoming more than friends.   
In her apartment, Aria laid in her bed, deep in thought. ‘Why am I so upset about this? I mean, Eve was just barely a friend, right?’ Aria contemplated with a sigh.   
“Hey little sis, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange lately. Did something happen during your last job?” Lucy asked curiously as she looked up from the book she was writing.  
“Well… I’m not really sure…” Aria replied listlessly.  
“Now that I think about it, I heard the Blue Pegasus Trimen joined you guys on the job, right? Ooh, come one, give me all the details!” Lucy exclaimed as she jumped on her younger sister’s bed. Aria looked up at Lucy – clearly annoyed – but sighed in submission.  
“Fine.” So, Aria explained everything that transpired during the job, and the weird feelings she was having about the blonde snow-wizard.  
“Sounds like someone’s got a crush!” Lucy teased as she started rambling about how cute it would be to see her little sister and Eve become a couple, and how they would be the topic of the magazine Sorcerer Weekly. As her sister continued talking – much to her embarrassment –Aria came to the conclusion that she had indeed fallen in love with the golden-haired snow wizard. Though, she would never admit it to her bubbly older sister.  
Meanwhile, Zola was taking a walk to try and get her mind off of her strangely aching heart. ‘Why does my heart feel like it’s ripping in two? I couldn’t have fallen for that stupid play-boy... could I?’ Zola thought as she walked into the Fairy Tail guildhall and sat next to Cana – the notorious drunk of Fairy Tail – at the bar.  
“Hey there Zola! Come have a *hic* drink with me!” Cana cheered, clearly intoxicated.  
“Sure.” Zola replied as Mira brought out a drink for her. As they continued to drink together, Cana – in her drunken state – noticed that Zola wasn’t her normal self.  
“Hey girl, I can tell something’s up with you. Do you wanna talk about it?” Cana asked seriously, which caught Zola’s attention easily. Zola sighed and explained her thoughts to Cana, and even asked for some advice. “Hun, I think you may have actually fallen in love with that player. All I can say is be careful around him. You never know what goes through guys’ heads. But, who knows? Maybe you two are meant to be together.” Cana said as she took another drink. ‘Why did it have to be him of all people!? Maybe I should go on mission with Aria and Kai tomorrow to get my mind off of this.’ Zola contemplated, and she decided to send messages to Kai and Aria, telling them to meet her at the guildhall the next day to go on a job.  
Concurrently at Blue Pegasus, Hibiki and Eve seemed strangely out of sorts when they got back from their joint job with the Fairy Tail wizards. Even their teammates Ren and Ichiya couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the two. Both Hibiki and Eve had no idea why they felt this way, but they knew it had started when they got back to their guild. Two days after returning, instead of going to the guildhall, Eve decided to go for a walk to hopefully clear his mind. ‘What’s wrong with me? Ever since Aria and I had to go our separate ways I’ve felt a sort of... emptiness... Could this have something to do with me leaving Aria?’ Eve asked himself, but since he wasn’t paying attention he bumped into Ren – the third of the Blue Pegasus Trimen.  
“Yo Eve, what’s up? You look a little out of it. Actually, you and Hibiki have been out of it for a while now. Is something wrong?” Ren asked worriedly.  
“I’m not really sure.” Eve answered as the two sat on the edge of a nearby fountain.  
“Well, did something happen on your last job? It was right around the time you two got back that you both started acting strange. What? Did you finally meet someone?” Ren teased as he elbowed Eve’s rib jokingly.  
“…Maybe.”  
“Wow, seriously? Well, then you have to go and get her before someone else does. Because, I’m sure that if she was able to capture your heart then just imagine how many other guys may have eyes for her.” Ren stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Eve’s shoulder. “Good luck man.” Ren finished as he walked back to the guild. Back at the guild, Hibiki was sitting at the bar with a drink, deep in thought. He mused about the girl from Fairy Tail he met a few days ago, and he still couldn’t get her out of his mind. Suddenly, Ichiya – the mentor of the Trimen – appeared next to Hibiki, standing on a barstool. “Ah, I smell the parfum of love on you.” Ichiya declared as he sniffed around Hibiki – who just looked at him questioningly.  
“What do you mean, Master Ichiya?” Hibiki questioned.  
“I know this scent well; there is no mistaking it. You’ve fallen in love. Make sure you don’t lose that love.” Ichiya said as he sauntered off, leaving a confused Hibiki behind. ‘Could I have really fallen in love with Zola? I never thought that I’d be able to fall in love with anyone after Karen. But there’s just something special about Zola. Maybe it’s time I love again. But the question is: does she feel the same way about me? I guess I’ll have to find out.’ Hibiki thought, smiling to himself. Now that the couples understand their feelings towards each other, will they tell them or keep their feelings bottled up? They may not have a choice, after what’s to come.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Aria and Zola walked into Fairy Tail to get a new job request – all they had to do was wait for Kai to show up. A few minutes later, Kai arrived with Erza and spotted his friends. He and Erza approached the two girls and Kai greeted them with a casual, “Hey there.”  
“Hey.” the two girls replied simultaneously.  
“So, Kai tells me that you two want to go on a job. Well, I got a job that I need the three of you to help me with. Interested?” Erza asked the girls.  
“What is it exactly?” Aria asked skeptically as Erza handed her the job flyer.   
“We just need to take down an evil wizard, nice and simple. Everyone else on Team Natsu wants to take a break after our last job, and this is also a nicely paying S-rank job request.” Erza explained.  
“Yeah! I’m definitely going!” Zola declared excitedly.  
“I guess I’ll go too.” Aria sighed.  
“Awesome, then it’s decided. Let’s go!” Kai cheered. The town they had to go to for this specific job was only a few miles outside of Magnolia, so Kai was elated that they didn’t have to take the train. Once they arrived at the town, the group went to talk to the mayor, and he informed the group that the wizard that needed to be defeated inhabited a cave on the outskirts of town. As the group approached the cave, they sensed an enormous amount of magic energy there that rivaled that of even Erza. However, when they looked in the cave no one was there. The moment they took one step inside the cave, a giant cage fell from the ceiling. Kai managed to push Erza out of the way in time, but the others were trapped by the cage.  
“What the-?!” Aria panicked while grabbing the bars of the cage.  
“Hahaha! All of the pieces are finally coming together.” said a voice that seemed to echo through the whole cave. The four wizards tried furiously to break the cage, but it didn’t even make a scratch. “Try all you want. Those bars are anti-magic and made of the hardest minerals in all of Fiore. There’s no way you can break them.” the voice teased manically.  
“Come out here, you coward!” Zola shouted angrily.  
“Now that all the pieces are in my hand, it’s time to put them in place.” the voice said as the cage started to vanish, taking the trapped wizards with it. Erza was so distraught that her friends were kidnapped right in front of her that she hardly noticed that the cave started to collapse around her. However, she was able to escape just in time. Erza quickly requipped into an armor that allowed her to fly at incredible speeds and quickly flew back to the guild. Even though she knew that it would take a lot of her magic energy, she had to get to back to Fairy Tail and get help to rescue the others. She made it all the way back to Magnolia in a matter of minutes, and easily gained the attention of everyone in the guildhall as she flew straight through the doors. Erza caught her breath and explained everything that had just transpired. They were about to make a search party, however, most of Fairy Tail’s wizards were out on jobs at the moment. So, Fairy Tail’s master – Makarov – decided to ask for help from another guild, and he knew just the one to ask. He hastily wrote and sent a letter to one of his oldest friends, hoping that he could help. Who is the friend Makarov is talking about, and will they be able to help? More importantly, what does this unknown foe want with Aria, Zola, and Kai?


	8. Chapter 8

Eve and Hibiki sat at the Blue Pegasus bar talking, and Bob – the master of Blue Pegasus – was behind the counter when a letter from the Fairy Tail guild suddenly arrived. Bob opened the letter, curious about its contents. The letter said that Aria, Zola, and Kai were kidnapped by an unknown wizard while on a job, and that Fairy Tail didn’t have the necessary forces to rescue them. Bob frantically started to look around the guild, trying to find strong wizards to help, but most of the guild’s powerful wizards were out on jobs. Eve noticed his master’s worried expression and frantic behavior, so he asked, “What’s the matter Master Bob?”  
“Oh Eve, Hibiki it’s just awful. Aria, Zola, and Kai of Fairy Tail have been kidnapped.”  
“WHAT?!” the two boys questioned in shock.  
“Yes, and Fairy Tail doesn’t have the necessary forces to rescue them, so they’ve asked for our help. Would you two be willing to go?” their master asked.  
“Definitely!” the two boys answered and ran out of the guild hall without a second thought. Eve and Hibiki didn’t care about anything else, all that filled their minds were worries and thoughts of the Fairy Tail girls they inevitably fell in love with, as they hastily prepared for their journey to Magnolia. Once the duo arrived at Fairy Tail, Erza decided she would aid in the rescue of her friends, as she has come to care deeply about a certain younger fire-dragon slayer.   
Meanwhile, the three captured wizards laid unconscious inside of the same cage they were abducted in. Zola was the first to gain consciousness, and once she remembered what happened she quickly looked outside the cage – but saw only darkness. She glanced around the large cage, hoping to find something to help her break out of her confinement, only to find the motionless bodies of her two friends. Fearing the worst, she hastily stumbled over to Aria and Kai. “Aria! Aria!” Zola called frantically as she shook Aria’s shoulder.  
“Z-Zola?” Aria mumbled as she started to awaken.  
“Yup, you okay?” Zola asked as she helped the blonde sit up. Aria painfully clutched her head, feeling like it would split in two at any moment.  
“Yeah, I think so.” she replied as she looked around, being greeted by the darkness outside the bars of the cage.   
“Where in the world are we?” Zola asked.  
“No clue.” Kai replied in a daze, having just woken up.  
“I wonder what they could want from us.” Aria pondered.  
“Well, whatever it is, I don’t think we should stick around to find out.” Zola stated.  
“Yeah, but how are we supposed to get outta here? The bars are anti-magic.” Kai countered.   
“Hey, if I remember correctly, anti-magic items work by emitting the opposite type of magic the caster uses in order to negate the attack.” Aria explained.  
“So, if we attack it with opposite magic at the same time...” Zola started.  
“Then, we should be able to break it.” Kai finished.  
“Right! And, since Zola and I have opposite magic elements, we can negate the anti-magic properties of the cell. Then Kai can use his fire to break through it!” Aria exclaimed.  
“Good idea.” Kai replied.  
“Alright, on the count of three we focus our attacks on one point – the lock – and try to break through.” Aria commanded.  
“Right.” the others responded.   
Aria started the count down, “Alright, three... two... one!” As she finished, they all casted their spells.  
“Fire Dragon ROAR!”   
“Iron Rock Fist!”  
“Storm Shred!”   
Their attacks hit the lock in unison, and they were free. However, there was little time for celebration, as a blaring alarm went off. Will the group be able to escape safely, or will they remain stuck in their captor’s grasp?


	9. Chapter 9

As the group ran through what had seemed to be an enormous fortress, they encountered several people – well, more like minions, possibly for whoever was behind their kidnapping. The group was able to defeat them all with little or no effort, and as they were running through the multitude of hallways they came across an overly extravagant door. “This could lead to one of two things: an exit or the commander’s room.” Zola concluded as she examined the out-of-place door.  
“You could be right.” Kai replied.  
“Well, only one way to find out... Wind Blade!” Aria summoned a strong blast of wind and aimed it at the door. The room looked like a command center of some sort, and a man cloaked in black sat upon the throne-like chair in the middle of the room.  
“I didn’t expect you to be able to get out of your cages. No matter, it’s not like you can escape.” the man teased, and the three wizards recognized his voice as the one they heard back in the cave when they were abducted.  
“What do you mean we can’t escape?!” Kai shouted at the man.  
“This fortress is a few hundred thousand feet in the air. It is also protected by a magic barrier that makes this fortress invisible and doesn’t allow anything through from the outside.”  
“Then we’ll just have to beat you and then get down somehow.” Zola exclaimed.  
“Go ahead and try; this is merely a thought projection. And, even if you were to foolishly leave now, it would only delay my plans a small bit. I will have your powers, whether you like it or not.” the projection laughed tauntingly as it vanished.  
“Fire Dragon ROAR!” Kai sent a huge stream of fire at one of the walls, creating a giant hole that led outside.  
“Woah, he wasn’t kidding when he said we were high up.” Aria said as she looked out and gripped the edge of the hole so she wouldn’t fall.  
“We have to get outta here.” Zola stated urgently. Little did the group know, but since there was a hole in the magic barrier – even though the barrier wasn’t completely destroyed – it was enough that Eve, Hibiki, and Erza could finally see them.   
Simultaneously, Hibiki had used his archive magic to locate Aria, Zola, and Kai. The allies had rented a magic car – a car that ran using the driver’s magic energy as fuel – and were closing in on kidnapped wizards’ location. Unfortunately, Hibiki was unable to get through to them using telepathy – which was strange since their magic energies were so close – and it made the trio grow even more concerned and anxious. They all tried to put on brave faces, but they couldn’t hide the obvious fact that they were fearful about what could’ve possibly happened. Once the barrier that had been concealing the kidnapped wizards was partially dispelled, Hibiki hurriedly tried using his telepathy again – finally getting through – and Zola explained that the three of them were just fine, and Hibiki informed Erza and Eve.  
“But how are we supposed to get down?” Zola questioned. Aria and Kai both looked at each other, nodded, and each grabbed Zola’s arms. “What are you two-?”  
“Just trust us.” Aria answered as she and Kai jumped off the edge, taking Zola with them. Aria used the wind magic spell Flight and Kai sent his fire magic shooting from his feet, allowing them to all float safely to the ground. As they descended, Eve, Hibiki, and Erza ran to Aria, Zola, and Kai and embraced them. After all the hugging – and blushing – concluded, they all decided to go back to Fairy Tail and tell the master what happened. So, they all piled into the magic car and made their way back to Magnolia. What did the mysterious man mean when he said that their power would be his? Could this just have been the calm before the storm?


	10. Chapter 10

One week had passed since the group was brought back to the guild. Since then, everything seemed to be back to normal – well, as normal as it could get. Hibiki and Eve were asked to stay at Fairy Tail for a while to act as reinforcement, because of the looming threat on the three wizards. The group was advised by Makarov that they shouldn’t go on any job requests until this ordeal was over. They hated the fact that they were basically sitting ducks, waiting for the enemy to make his move, but they knew that they really didn’t have a choice in the matter. Even so, the three wizards continued to train at the guildhall in order to keep themselves sharp. While the three were doing their training, Makarov approached them with a serious aura about him. “Hey, what’s up Gramps?” Zola asked casually.   
“Well, there is something very serious that I must discuss with you kids.” said the Fairy Tail guild master humorlessly.  
“Oh, okay.” Aria replied concernedly as all three stopped what they were doing.  
“Levy and I searched through the Fairy Tail archives, and we were able to figure out why this enemy wants you three.”  
“Well, then spit it out Gramps.” Zola said anxiously.  
“It is because you are the reincarnation of three of the ancient elementals, and that person covets that ancient magic power.”  
“What does it mean to be an ‘elemental’ exactly?” Kai asked.  
“It means that you are the literal embodiment of your magic’s element.”  
“How do you know this for sure, Master? I mean, up until now, we had never knew about any of this, so how can this be true?” Aria inquired calmly.  
“In all actuality, I had a feeling from the time the three of you entered the guild. I could sense the ancient power of your magic energies, whether you knew it or not. I also suspect that the person who kidnapped you is most likely the water elemental, and he probably wants your powers to become the ruler of all the elements.” Makarov explained.  
“So, what should we do now?” Zola asked desperately.  
“The smartest thing to do is for you three to stay at the guildhall until we can defeat this enemy.” Makarov stated, and then he went back into the guildhall, leaving the three elementals in shock. For the next few days, the three elementals remained in the guildhall for protection. The members of the Fairy Tail quickly found out about the three being the reincarnated elementals of legends, and thought it was pretty amazing that they had power like that in their guild and didn’t even know. It was especially unbelievable for Natsu, Lucy, and Laxus to know that their younger siblings had this type of power all this time. Laxus even rushed back to Fairy Tail to help out his little sister when word of the situation got out. Hibiki and Eve contacted Blue Pegasus to give them an update on the situation, and Bob gladly gave them permission to stay at Fairy Tail until this enemy was defeated. As the elementals were training in one of the back rooms of the guildhall, the other members and allies were trying to think of a way to defeat this enemy and keep the elementals safe. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the back training room. Clearly worried, all of the wizards ran to the back to see what had happened. However, when they got there they saw a cloaked figure standing in the room and Aria, Zola, and Kai trapped in an orb of dark magic. The figure stood next to a large hole in the wall – which they concluded must’ve been the cause of the noise they heard.  
“Let them go!” Natsu exclaimed as he charged at the figure thoughtlessly, but was sent flying into a far wall with dark-water magic.  
“White Fury!” Eve casted his spell, but it was quickly absorbed by the figure. Many of the other wizards started shooting off attacks at the intruder, but they were all in vain as he continued to deflect each of their attacks.  
“This is getting tiresome.” the intruder complained as he concentrated his magic into his hand, setting off a blast that hit all the wizards in the guild and forced them all to the ground. None could stand after a blast like that, but it strangely did little damage to the building itself, like it was made to just hit the wizards and nothing else.  
“Wh-Who are you!?” Makarov shouted angrily at the cloaked figure.  
“I am Anzu, soon-to-be God of this world!” the figure replied blankly as he disappeared along with the three elementals. Will Fairy Tail and their allies be able to save the elementals in time before Anzu gets what he wants?


	11. Chapter 11

Anzu took the three other elementals back to his hideout. He had found a ritual in an old spell book years ago that could combine all four elementals’ powers into one person. Anzu knew he wouldn’t have a lot of time before the Fairy Tail wizards would find him, so he had to act quickly. He entered the dungeon of his fortress and quickly chained the three Fairy Tail wizards to the cold, stone wall with anti-magic chains. As the ritual progressed, all that could be heard were deafening and painful screams as Anzu drained every last drop of magic energy that he could from the three young elementals. They were completely helpless against Anzu, and they could only hope that the torture would end soon. It took a total of three excruciating hours before their magic was completely gone. Once the ritual was over, Anzu tried his new powers by summoning flames, controlling the air at will, and moving huge boulders within the dungeon.  
“Hahaha their magic is finally mine! Nothing can stop me now that I have the power of all the elements!” Anzu laughed as he left the room, leaving the three powerless teens extremely weak and exhausted. About an hour later, the door to the dungeon was smashed to pieces. Once the door was out of the way, everyone – Eve, Hibiki, Erza with team Natsu and even Laxus – stormed in. When they saw the horrible condition the three were in they immediately rushed over to untie them; obviously Eve went to Aria, Hibiki went to Zola and Erza went to Kai. The elementals – or ex-elementals – ended up collapsing right after the bindings were removed.  
“What’re you guys doing here?” Zola asked tiredly, but too stubborn to succumb to her exhaustion.  
“We came here to save you guys, obviously.” Natsu answered matter-of-factly.  
“Yeah, we weren’t just going to leave you guys. You’re all a part of Fairy Tail, and we never leave our own behind.” Erza assured.  
“We need to get out of here. That guy may come back if we don’t hurry.” Laxus said as he kept watch right outside the doorway. Eve and Hibiki both picked up Aria and Zola bridal-style, and Erza hoisted Kai onto her back. They quickly escaped the dungeon and made their way back to the Fairy Tail guildhall, fearing the worst for Aria, Zola, and Kai... Will the elementals be alright, and how exactly will Anzu use his newly acquired powers?


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the group made it back to the guild that night, Makarov promptly informed Porlyusica – the famous healing wizard – about the recent events and asked her to come and take a look at Aria, Zola, and Kai. All three were taken to the infirmary in the guildhall so that Porlyusica could examine them. After a while of tense waiting, Porlyusica came out of the room and all eyes and ears were on her. “Physically, they all seem to be doing okay – just exhausted. However, all their magic energy has been completely drained.” Porlyusica briefed monotonously.  
“Well, that’s okay then. Just let them rest a bit, and then they’ll be good as new in no time.” Lucy said happily.  
“Normally, that'd be the case, but at least some of their magic energy should have returned by now. As of now though, they still have absolutely none.”  
“What’s that mean?!” Natsu asked, clearly worried about his little brother and friends.  
“It means that they can no longer use magic. Whatever that guy did to them is completely preventing them from restoring any of their magic.”  
“Isn’t there anything you can do?!” Hibiki pleaded desperately.  
“I’m afraid there isn’t anything more I can do for them. Although, I sense that there is still an ancient magic energy locked away within each of them, but it is now up to them to unlock it.”  
“Thank you, Porlyusica. You’ve been a great help, as always.” Makarov said gratefully.  
“Of course.” Porlyusica replied as she left the guild. The next morning, Aria, Zola, and Kai were almost completely healed – minus their magic, which they deeply missed. The guild decided to celebrate their rescue and recovery with a party, even if it was barely ten in the morning. About an hour into the party, Aria went outside and sat on a bench. Zola saw Aria leave the party and went to follow her to check on her, but Zola noticed Eve walking up to Aria. So, Zola decided to stay back and just leave them alone for a bit.  
“There you are; I was looking all over for you.” Aria heard a familiar voice say, so she turned around and saw Eve standing behind her.  
“Oh, it’s you Eve. You scared me.” Aria replied.  
“Why aren’t you inside enjoying the party?” Eve asked curiously as he sat next to her.  
“Haha, despite being a member of Fairy Tail, I’ve never really been that into parties.” Aria admitted awkwardly.  
“Oh, I see. Well, do you mind if I sit out here with you for a bit?”  
“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” And so, the two sat in comfortable silence as the party inside was heard in the background.  
“I don’t think I’ve told you this, but I was really worried when I heard that you three were taken. I thought I’d never see you again.” Eve confessed, breaking the silence.  
“Oh? I, ah, didn’t think you would care so m-much.” Aria stuttered as a blush rose to her cheeks, and she became increasingly nervous.  
“Of course I would. I mean why wouldn’t I worry about the girl I fell in love with?” Eve stated as he looked at Aria, making her have to process what he said.  
“T-The girl you what?” Aria questioned to make sure she heard him right.  
“‘The girl I fell in love with,’ and that’s you Aria. I’ve never met a girl who makes me feel the way that I do with you.”  
“I’m sure you’ve said that to plenty of girls before.”  
“I admit that I was a flirt, but I’m not a liar. I never once told a girl that I loved her before. I love you Aria Heartfilia, and that’s the honest truth.” Eve declared as he pulled Aria into tight hug.  
“Really?” Aria asked skeptically as Eve pulled back a little and tilted her head slightly with his thumb and pointer finger under her chin to make her look him in the eyes.  
“Yes, is that so hard to believe? You’re smart, kind, strong, and not to mention extremely cute.”  
“Am not.” Aria pouted.  
“Are to. Want me to prove it?”  
“How can you prove it?”  
“Like this.” Eve whispered as he quickly stole a kiss from Aria. It was soft and innocent, but did just as Eve said – proved how much he loved her. They separated after about a minute, and Aria quickly looked away to hide her growing blush.  
“You jerk, that was my first kiss.” Aria muttered embarrassedly as her blush intensified.  
“Oh, and you don’t think it was my first?” Eve questioned innocently.  
“What!? B-But you-”  
“Like I said before: I may be a flirt, but I’m no liar. I always wanted to save my first kiss for the girl I would say the words ‘I love you’ to. So the question now is: do you love me?” Eve asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
“Of course I love you!” Aria replied happily ask she tackled Eve in a hug, causing them both to fall back on the bench and laugh. Eve wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
“I won’t let Anzu get his hands on you ever again. I promise that I’ll protect you.”  
“Okay, but promise me that you won’t let yourself get hurt. I don’t know what I’d do if you did just to protect me.” Aria said as her grip on him tightened slightly.  
“Well, you are my top priority now, but I’ll always be with you – no matter what. Come on, let’s go back to the party. Everyone is probably wondering where we are.” Eve finished as he got up and held Aria’s hand while walking back to the party.   
Meanwhile, Zola had walked back to the bar – after seeing Eve with Aria – and ordered a drink just before Hibiki approached her. “So, how are Aria and Kai holding up?” Hibiki asked casually, but still had a bit of concern for his new friends.  
“From what I saw, I think they’re doing pretty okay. I saw Eve go talk to Aria earlier and felt that something was about to go down, if you know what I mean.” Zola said as she took a sip of her drink.  
“Oh yeah, I told him he should tell her how he feels. Looks like he took my advice.” Hibiki said proudly.  
“Yeah, yeah, but you better keep an eye on that friend of yours and make sure he behaves, or else something... unfortunate may happen to him.” Zola commented with an innocent-like tone, but was barely covering up the malice behind her words.  
“Believe me he’ll behave. Eve isn’t like that, because – believe it or not – he’s pretty innocent.” Hibiki laughed as Zola finished her drink. “Hey, why don’t we go get some fresh air and go on a little walk?”  
“Sure, I got nothing better to do. But, one wrong move and... well, you get the idea.” Zola replied as she followed Hibiki out of the party. As they were walking the streets of Magnolia, they had a pretty good conversation, but what annoyed Zola was Hibiki’s occasional flirting as they talked. He eventually said the words “I love you,” which crossed the line. Zola was enraged that he could say those words so nonchalantly.  
“What’s wrong Sweetheart?” Hibiki asked nervously.  
“That’s it! I’m out of here!” Zola shouted angrily as she turned to head back to the guild, but was stopped by Hibiki placing a hand on her shoulder. “Let go of me!”  
“Please Zola, just hear me out.” Hibiki sincerely pleaded, shocking Lena as he used her real name and not a cheesy nickname.  
“Fine, you’ve got one minutes.” Zola said as she looked at her watch.  
“Zola, the only reason I became this way is because I had lost my love a few years ago. I only flirt with girls to pass time so that I won’t miss her. But, when I met you I started to want to be with only you more and more. I haven’t felt this way about a woman since Karen. Whether you believe me or not, I do truly love you Zola… How much time do I have left?”  
“30 seconds.”  
“Enough time for this...” Hibiki said as he quickly pulled Zola towards him and kissed her deeply. At first, Zola was shocked – and even debated kicking him where the sun don’t shine – but decided against it and eventually kissed him back. She felt like maybe, just maybe, Hibiki could be the one to break her walls that she had built up for so many years. Maybe, she would allow herself to fall in love. And to think it had to be a playboy like him. Right after they broke apart from the kiss, there was a huge explosion in the direction of the guildhall. “What was that?!”  
“I don’t know, but we have to go back!” Zola exclaimed worriedly as she ran back to the guild.  
“Hey, wait up!” Hibiki called out as he chased after Zola. What could that explosion have been? Could it have just been Fairy Tail’s signature of destroying something, or was it something else?


	13. Chapter 13

Hibiki and Zola quickly rushed back to the guild, only to find Anzu with a hoard of flying shadow minions that were attempting to destroy the guildhall and many of Fairy Tail’s wizards trying to fight off the new and more powerful Anzu. “Everyone, get inside the guildhall!” Makarov shouted as he blocked another one of Anzu’s attacks. Freed quickly created a magic barrier around the guildhall as soon as everyone gathered inside the damaged building.  
“This barrier should keep Anzu out, for the time being at least.” Freed said.  
“What are we going to do?!” Lucy asked in a panic.  
“We fight that thing, obviously!” Natsu replied as his fist ignited with his fire magic.  
“We’ll help you guys out too!” Hibiki said determinedly as he and Eve stepped forward.  
“Thank you, I’m sure we can use the help.” Makarov replied.  
“Wait a minute! He’s after us, so this is our battle to fight!” Zola argued with Makarov as the other guild members left to fight Anzu – leaving only Makarov, Aria, Zola, and Kai in the guildhall.  
“Zola’s right Master! Please let us go!” Aria agreed.  
“And what exactly can you do in your current condition?! You would be killed in an instant, and I won’t let that happen! You need to stay here and gain your powers back!” Makarov retorted.  
“What?” Kai questioned.  
“Porlyusica said that there is a powerful magic still locked within each of you, but that it is up to you to unleash it.”  
“Really?! Why didn’t you tell us this before?!” Zola shouted as she shook her grandfather’s shoulders.  
“Well, what are you three waiting for? Focus on finding that ancient hidden magic you three possess. We’ll hold him off until you do so.” Makarov said as he made his way to the barrier to join the battle.  
“But Gramps, you can’t just expect us to hide in here while you all fight out there!” Kia argued.  
“Being as you are now, you’ll only get in the way.” Makarov stated. “Right now, you need to focus on reviving your powers. The others and I will be fine until then. We’ll be waiting.” Zola was still incredibly agitated about the situation, but there really was nothing she could do at the moment as her friends and family fought outside to protect them. Aria went up behind Zola and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Master’s right Zola. I know you’re worried about them – and so am I – but we are useless right now. We just need to have faith in them.” Aria assured, but there was still a tone of worry in her voice that Zola and Kai couldn’t miss. Makarov nodded in agreement and left the barrier.  
“Let’s get to it. We can’t let them down.” Zola said determinedly. Will they be able to revive their powers in time, or will Fairy Tail – and possibly the whole world – fall under the mercy of Anzu?


	14. Chapter 14

Aria, Zola, and Kai started their task of trying to revive their power, all while the entire Fairy Tail guild was outside fighting Anzu in a fierce battle. Even though the three were safe from the blasts – thanks to the barrier – they still felt like this was their fight and that they were just hiding like cowards. There was a particularly large explosion that shook the guildhall, and as fear consumed them, the three rushed outside – only to see Makarov doubled over in pain.  
“What are you three doing out here? Have you awakened your powers yet?” Makarov questioned weakly as they ran over to him.  
“No, we weren’t able to. But, we can’t just continue to sit by while you guys get hurt because of us!” Aria answered.  
“Don’t bother! I already told you that there’s nothing you can do as you are now.”  
“Well, we won’t know until we try Gramps!” Zola argued as the three of them took off towards the battle. They decided to split into two groups – Aria with Zola and Kai alone – in order to defeat Anzu and protect their friends and loved ones. Kai headed off to deal with the multitude of otherworldly minions Anzu had summoned, while Aria and Zola went to take down Anzu.  
“Let’s just hope we aren’t too late.” Aria prayed as they went their separate ways. However, the group of wizards that had attempted to fight Anzu were all badly injured and knocked out, possibly even worse. When the girls finally arrived at their destination, they quickly assessed the situation, but they panicked when noticed two familiar boys in the wreckage of the battlefield.  
“Eve!!! Hibiki!!!” Aria and Zola called out as they ran to the two boys – Aria sprinted to Eve and Zola ran to Hibiki. Once she made her way to Eve, Aria immediately knelt down and tenderly turned Eve onto his back and held him.  
“Eve! Eve, please wake up!” Aria begged as she gently shook Eve’s battered body. Eve eventually groaned, and his eyes finally opened.  
“A-Aria? What are y-you doing here?” Eve asked between labored breaths.  
“Isn’t it obvious? I came to help.”  
“Have your powers returned?” Eve asked, but Aria stayed silent, which was enough of an answer. Eve sighed, but then coughed up a mouthful of blood.  
“Eve, you’ve gotta hang in there. I promise everything will be okay.” Aria pleaded.  
“Remember, I’ll always love you...” Eve said as his eyes slowly closed, his head lulled to the side, his grip became nonexistent, and his heart ceased to beat in his chest.  
“No!!! Eve please don’t leave me!!” Aria cried as she held his body close to hers and called out his name, hoping that it would somehow bring him back to life.  
“Finally, I thought they’d never die.” Anzu said, infuriating Aria. ‘Wait, ‘they’?’ Aria questioned, but then looked over to find Zola crying over Hibiki’s already lifeless body and repeatedly screaming his name.   
“You’ve taken everything from us...” Aria started as she carefully laid Eve on the ground, catching the attention of Zola. “But no more! Your time has come Anzu!”   
“We won’t let you get away with this! Hope you’re really to pay!” Zola stood as she quickly wiped the tears from her face. At that moment, both girls were somehow able to finally release their sealed power and were overflowing with magic energy – more than ever before.  
“How is this even possible?! You shouldn’t have any magic left!” Anzu bellowed.  
“Well, you’re in for a big surprise.” Zola commented as her and Aria began to transform. Zola’s hazel eyes turned deep brown, and her hair shifted to a darker shade of brown as well. Her clothing also changed to combat boots, dark skinny-jeans and a fitted dark brown tank top with matching gold armbands coiled around her upper biceps and wrists. Aria’s blonde hair faded to a silvery-white color, and her eyes became a bright green. Her regular outfit transformed into simple sandals, short white leggings, an off-the-shoulder mint-green mini dress, and a silver choker necklace.  
“You think some new looks will be enough to defeat me?” Anzu laughed.  
“Oh, this is so much more than just a new look.” Aria teased as she moved with lightning-fast speed and conjured a powerful tornado of wind, sending Anzu hurtling to the ground.  
“You better believe it.” Zola commented as she slammed her hands on the rocky ground and created a huge sinkhole that wrapped around Anzu, trapping him.  
“How can this be?!” Anzu bellowed angrily.  
“You messed with the wrong wizards Anzu. Now, we’re back and better than ever.” Zola replied, and the true war began.   
Meanwhile, Kai went to distract the minions to keep them separated from Anzu. He attempted anything he could think off, but he was useless without his powers. Kai saw all of his comrades fighting and falling right in front of him, but the moment he saw an exhausted Erza being beaten endlessly he snapped. He felt a burning heat radiate from his chest as his appearance gradually altered. His clothing changed to an open dark red vest, plain white pants, and a pair of black boots. His eyes burned a fiery crimson color, and spiraling flame tattoos seemed to engulf his arms. He charged at the minions and casted a new spell – Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade – hitting the enemies and causing an explosion. He quickly carried the unconscious Erza and directed the other guild members to safety before heading back to eliminate the seemingly endless swarm of minions alone. His new power was immense, and he knew he could follow through with his role in the battle to save the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Wind and earth may be opposite elements, but they make a fierce combination. During the battle, Aria and Zola seemed to be at the same level as Anzu – which greatly confused him – but as the fight went on, the girls slowly gained the upper hand. As they fought, Aria wondered what this fight was really about. Why did all this destruction need to be brought about? Aria needed the answer. She needed to know what drove Anzu to kill Eve and Hibiki and attack their guild.  
“What are you fighting for?! What is there for you to gain from all of this?!” Aria asked as she casted the spell Storm Bringer at Anzu – sending a giant tornado in his direction.  
“I fight to be strong! In this world the weak die and only the strong survive!” Anzu shouted as he did his best to evade the mighty wind magic, but he did still take some damage as Aria and Zola continued their onslaught.  
“That’s not true!! The strong and weak can live together, it’s the way the world is supposed to be!” Zola shouted as she used the spell Crushing Rock Bullet to hurl gigantic boulders in Anzu’s direction. He was able to dodge, but Aria quickly used her wind magic to change the boulders’ direction, hitting Anzu dead on. As Anzu tried to regain his bearings, he became enraged when he realized the two girls were starting to overpower him.  
“THIS ENDS NOW!!!” the girls shouted as they gathered the remainder of their magic energy and fired their most powerful attacks at Anzu. The wind and earth magics combined together and trapped Anzu in a powerful vortex. When the dust finally cleared, Anzu was laying on the ground – battered and defeated – and Aria and Zola exhaustedly made their way over to him.  
“I-I don’t understand... How were you able to become... so s-strong?” Anzu asked as he gasped for breath in a puddle of his own blood.  
“We fight to protect those who are precious to us. You attacked us and our friends, so we knew we had to defeat you – even if you are an elemental like us. It’s as simple as that.” Zola answered solemnly.  
“I’m sorry... for everything...” Anzu apologized after a moment of silence.  
“But, it still won’t bring back the people you’ve killed.” Aria said angrily as tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
“Don’t worry... When I die, all of my remaining m-magic... will be allocated... S-So, everyone will be revived… It’s the least I can do… after everything I’ve done.” Anzu admitted. It was so hard to believe, but the girls could tell he wasn’t lying. “I can only hope... that in our n-next lives... we can be friends...” Anzu said as he took his last breath. By then, both girls were silently crying over Anzu’s death. Seeing as how their souls shared an ancient bond with his they still felt saddened by his death, despite all he’s done.  
“I guess it’s finally over.” Zola sighed as she harshly rubbed her tear-filled eyes with the back of her hand and held the throbbing wound on her side.  
“I think you’re right.” Aria replied as she slowly wiped away her own tears. Kai soon joined the girls, but he was just as worn out as them. Their transformations became undone, and – being as exhausted and injured as they were – they knew they wouldn’t stay standing much longer.  
“Aria!! Zola!! Kai!!” the exhausted wizards heard familiar voices call them. They instantly turned around and saw Eve, Hibiki, Erza, and the whole Fairy Tail guild running their way.  
“Looks like they really are okay.” Zola said tiredly, but still happily.  
“That’s a relief...” Aria commented as she started to topple over – along with Zola and Kai. Upon seeing this, Eve, Hibiki and Erza sprinted to their sides and caught the three before they hit the ground. After a few moments of trying to wake them up – and of Wendy using her sky magic to heal their more serious injuries – they decided it would be best to take them back to the guildhall. What will happen now that Anzu was defeated and the world was saved?


	16. Chapter 16

As the morning sun shone through the windows of the Fairy Tail guildhall, the three elementals were resting in separate infirmary rooms after the battle with Anzu. They had been asleep for three full days, and everyone was sick with worry. In one room, Aria laid motionless in the infirmary bed. The only sign of her still being alive was the constant rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She had a few bandages wrapped around her arms and head, but her injuries weren’t life threatening. After being revived, Eve refused to leave Aria’s side and had stayed in her infirmary room the past three days, waiting for her to wake up. At first, he blamed himself that she was in that condition, however, Lucy and Makarov convinced him otherwise.  
Since Eve had stayed awake the past three days straight, it was no surprise that he would eventually crash. He was seated in a chair about two feet away from the bed, and his head rested on the back of the chair. A few minutes later, Aria finally woke up. She groaned as she sat up and stretched – as if nothing was wrong – and then she cringed as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and arms. Aria looked around the empty – well, almost empty – room, and her eyes landed on Eve. A devious smile found its way to her face as she grabbed the pillow from behind her and chucked it at Eve. This panicked Eve as he quickly awoke from his somewhat peaceful sleep, but then his gaze landed on Aria – who was sitting up and doubled-over in laughter.  
“Hahaha! Eve, that was hilarious!!” Aria exclaimed through laughs as she straightened up. Eve roughly rubbed his eyes, to see if they were playing tricks on him, but it was no illusion. He dashed over to the bed and practically fell on Aria as he hugged her tightly.  
“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Eve said as tears fell from his eyes, and he buried his face into Aria’s shoulder. Aria felt his tears fall onto her shoulder, so she stopped laughing and gently ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him. “I love you so much.” Eve confessed as he lifted his head and captured Aria’s lips in a kiss.  
“I love you too.” Aria replied as they parted and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“I hope I’m not interrupting something?” Mira teased innocently from the doorway while holding some medicine and a glass of water.  
“Oh, hi Mira.” Aria said happily as she turned to Mira and let go of Eve, ignoring his pout. However, he just maneuvered casually behind Aria and carefully snaked his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.  
“How are the others doing?” Aria asked curiously as she paid no attention to Eve.  
“Oh, they’re doing just fine. They’re resting right now, but they’re injuries are healing quickly. Oh that’s right, I brought some medicine to help with your injuries.” Mira answered as she thought about how cute all of the new couples were.  
“Thanks.” Aria replied as Mira handed her the water and medicine that she took quickly and handed the cup back to Mira.  
“No problem. I’ll leave you two alone now.” Mira said cheerfully as she walked out of the room.   
Meanwhile, much like Eve with Aria, Hibiki had decided that he would wait in Zola’s room for her to wake up. He was so worried when he saw the three elementals faint after fighting Anzu. He felt so weak for not having a fighting type of magic to help them as much as he wanted to. He could help control and manage things from the sidelines, but he couldn’t protect what was most important to him – not Karen and not Zola. A little bit later, Zola woke up while groaning in pain.  
“Zola!” Hibiki shouted in excitement.  
“Geez... Not so loud.” Zola retorted as she groggily sat up, with the help of Hibiki.  
“Oh wait, Mirajane brought some medicine and told me to give it to you when you wake up.” Hibiki said as he handed Zola the pills and glass of water, which she gladly took.  
“Thanks Hibiki.”  
“I should be the one thanking you. If it wasn’t for you three then we would be-”  
“Do even think that way! It was our job.”  
“But even so... I should have protected you.”  
“Now listen here, I’m not some princess that needs to be protected. Aria, Kai, and I can take care of ourselves just fine.” Zola said proudly, but was grateful that someone was finally treating her with the kindness that she had secretly always wanted.  
“Well, I still love you.” Hibiki stated as he hugged Zola.  
“Get off of me you-” Zola started as she tried to push him off, but felt his grip tighten and his body shake slightly. She then realized how scared he must’ve been when she fainted, so she just let him hug her as she hugged him back.  
“Fine, I give. Maybe, I can let you protect me a little bit.” Zola said as she hid her slight blush by burying her face into Hibiki’s shoulder.  
Kai was still unconscious when Aria and Zola awakened. Wendy used her healing power to the best of her ability, so it seemed that it was simply exhaustion at that point. In Kai’s infirmary room, Erza stayed seated in a chair right by his bedside. Erza felt so weak at the fact that Kai ended up having to save her from Anzu’s minions, but she was proud at how strong Kai had become. Erza just started to nod off when Natsu suddenly burst through the wooden door – breaking it in the process.  
“Alright little bro, nap time is over! Time to fight!” Natsu declared as jumped onto Kai’s bed and violently shook Kai by the shoulders. Erza immediately jumped into action, grabbing Natsu by his trademark scarf and threw him off the bed.  
“What in the world do you think you’re doing Natsu?!” Erza questioned angrily.  
“Well, since Kai seems to have gotten a lot stronger, I wanna see just how strong he is now. So we gotta have a fight.” Natsu stated blatantly.  
“Natsu, Kai is still unconscious! He can’t fight right now.”  
“All he needs is a little fire in his belly.” Natsu commented as his fire magic concentrated into his fist.  
“Natsu, this is serious! Stop joking arou-”  
“What’s all the yelling about?” Kai asked tiredly after finally waking up.  
“KAI!” Erza and Natsu exclaimed in surprise.  
“Kai, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Should I go get Wendy?” Erza questioned frantically, causing Kai to chuckle in amusement.  
“I’m fine Erza. Everything is all right, so don’t worry so much.” Kai responded cheerfully. Erza sighed in relief, but a devious smile spread across Natsu’s face as he jumped back on Kai’s bed.  
“Come on little bro! Let’s fight!”  
“Hey Natsu, Mira just made some food. Do you want some?” Lucy asked innocently from the open doorway.  
“Food?! Of course I want some! We’ll fight later little bro!” Natsu yelled as he ran out of the room. Lucy winked mischievously from the doorway and followed Natsu back to the main guildhall.  
“Well, that was a spectacle now wasn’t it?” Kai laughed, but Erza remained silent. “Erza?” Kai questioned concernedly, but Erza simply walked over to his bed and collapsed in Kai’s arms. “H-Hey, is something wrong?” he stuttered embarrassedly.  
“I was really worried about you. I didn’t think you would ever wake up.” Erza whispered as she trembled in Kai’s arms and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
“Hey, I’m all right, really. But, I promise I won’t worry you like that again.” Kai replied sweetly as he held Erza comfortingly as she eventually fell asleep, for the first time in three days.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later, the elementals were back to full health, and in the Fairy Tail spirit they obviously had to have a huge party to celebrate – they even invited the Blue Pegasus guild to the party as well as thanks for their help in Fairy Tail’s time of need. Everyone eventually found out about Aria being with Eve, Zola hooking up with Hibiki, and Kai getting together with Erza. This was the fuel of playful teasing from both guilds and some major questions – the biggest one being if the Aria and Zola would leave Fairy Tail or not. Eve and Hibiki didn’t push them to make a decision right away, and Fairy Tail suggested the option of the boys joining, but in the end Aria and Zola decided that they would create their own option and join Blue Pegasus while still being a part of Fairy Tail. When the two couples proposed the idea, Master Bob immediately agreed to the request. A week later, the girls traveled with the Blue Pegasus wizards back to their guildhall and Master Bob put the Blue Pegasus marks on the girls. Aria got a blue one on her right shoulder blade – to match her Fairy Tail one – and Zola got hers on her left hip. The girls had many adventures and were able to visit their friends and family in Fairy Tail, all while making new friends and staying with their new boyfriends. Back at Fairy Tail, Kai eventually obtained the status of S-class wizard and continued going on jobs with Team Natsu. Kai and Erza also travel to the Blue Pegasus guild from time-to-time to see and catch up with Aria and Zola. Kai and Erza became inseparable and even planned on getting married and having children in the future. Talk about a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think of this story. See you next story bye~bye.


End file.
